Night and day
by Lilith Fea
Summary: "Even after all the pyramids turn to dust, I would still love you." Just a cute little oneshot!


**_Night and Day_**

 ** _Oneshot_**

 _"We stand in line on 42,_

 _you're going away again._

 _Cab ride pulls up way too fast, we feel like running._

 _But I kiss you goodbye,_

 _You start to cry._

 _I'm holding on, cause we ran out of time."_

 _\- Someday, John Longhitano_

* * *

Beyond the crowd of people trying to catch the last night train, she met his eyes; a bright, radiant green that burned itself into her memory. He ran to her, and there were no words to be said as he took her in his arms, locking her in his tight embrace, desperate to keep her anchored to him.

Her tears burned salted trails down his bare chest, and Ahkmenrah never knew a sweeter taste than having her in his arms, one last time. They stood there frozen for what seemed like hours, the buzz of the world around them passed like a fast forward scene in a movie. His hands trembled as he lifted her face to gaze into her gleaming, Sun-kissed eyes. Again, the words seemed to avoid him like the plague, he kissed her, sweetly, yet desperately. The press of her lips against his, tainted by bittersweet tears.

"Don't do this to me..." She whispered against his lips. Her hands grasping at his garments like a lifeline.

"Just... Just one last sunrise, that's all I'm asking for. One last time to see you in the sunlight..." Ahkmenrah knew it was selfish of him to ask, to beg, for her to stay, even for just one last sunrise. But, just this once, he would allow himself this one piece of selfishness. Love truly does turn, even the wisest men, into fools. Yet, he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

"I-I can't, you know I can't." She pressed her lips pleadingly to his, as if his kisses could turn the world back and change their fates.

"Why not?" There was a tinge of anger in his voice, but sorrow overpowered every other emotion he felt.

"Because if I stay, even for just a little while, we both know I will never leave. Not if I can't be with you." She smiled sadly, pressing her forehead to his. Her fingers drawing circles on the back of his neck.

"Then don't. Stay with me, forever. Until all the pyramids turn to dust, till the sun no longer shines. I love you, even if we are like night and day, even after this second life I've been given ends, and the life after that, I would still love you..." He kissed her temple, tears now streaming down his face. Would it be a sin if he loved her even more than the gods? Even if so, he would still choose her. His beautiful sunrise, his beloved dawn.

"I wish I could, more than anything. You know I love you, but I have to leave." She pulled away from him, to fully look up at his face, her handsome Pharoh, so charming and sweet, but now, bitterness stains his caramel skin. Like a poison that destroys him from the inside. "Oh, my charming Pharoh, I wish I met you sooner in this lifetime. Maybe, someday, a hundred years from now, we'll meet again, and perhaps then, things would be different, and we won't have to say goodbye."

"And even then, I would still love you. When all my memories of you disappear like the dusk that pulls in the dark, my heart would still know it's you... My love." She kissed him one last time, before pulling away; their hands reluctant to let go. She turns away from Ahkmenrah, sobbing into the sleeve of her coat. Picking up her bag, she ran to the boarding dock, without turning back to look at him, knowing full well, if she does, she would cave and never leave his side.

Ahkmenrah stared out at her, a look of utter grief and sorrow dawning on his handsome face. He watched her climb into the awaiting train, her back towards him, quickly slipping away from his grasp, like the sunlight that he so desperately tries to hold onto, but keep escaping him. When he turned back to his waiting companions, he did not speak. He felt empty, like the hallowed creature that he was. Without her, he had no reason to live for at every twilight. And somehow, he could still feel her tears against his skin, and all the heartaches they both shared...


End file.
